Of Meowth and Pokémon (Part 2)
is a special episode. In the dub, it is the 21st episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Episode Plot The next day, Meowth plans on making his statue, but realizing he needs money for construction, Meowth goes to find a job. He finds a poster of a restaurant, requiring a delivery boy. Meowth takes the job and as soon he gets dressed, he gets new orders to deliver. Meowth has an idea and rounds up the Pokémon. Teddiursa tries to take one pizza, but Meowth scolds it, but promises if these Pokémon deliver the food, by the end of the day they will all get a large pizza. The Pokémon are glad, so Meowth gives them the papers, where they have to deliver the pizza to. The Pokémon run off, making Meowth glad, for he had nothing to do but relax. Meowth thinks this is an easy plan. However, Smoochum comes to a dead end and is ambushed by Squirtle, who wear sunglasses. The Squirtle use Water Gun, causing Smoochum to be blown off. Wooper notices her and uses Water Gun to cushion Smoochum's fall, but Smoochum falls onto Wooper and the pizza they were carrying are now soaked. As Meowth thinks of himself as a successful businessman, Teddiursa opens the box and tries to eat a slice of pizza. However, the ground shakes, as a sleeping Snorlax appears close to Teddiursa. Snorlax changes his pose, causing Teddiursa to be crushed. Meowth wonders he may even go as far as the Hall of Fame for this business trick. The Pichu brothers notice a catapult, made of junk. Pichu comes onto it and jumps, bouncing off across the fence, though it lands right onto a Houndour. The Pichu runs off, along with his brother, away from Houndour. They bump into Magby and they all drop the pizza by accident, which hits Houndour and knocks it down. Magby becomes angry and uses Flamethrower, burning Houndour and chasing it away. All the Pokémon return to Meowth, who is terrified to see none of the orders have reached their destination. Meowth reports back and is immediately fired. Knowing he has to look to his future, Meowth returns to his apartment. The next day, Meowth got hired as a janitor and starts cleaning a place. The Pokémon visit Meowth, who is not pleased, for he has to do this job alone to get the best results. However, the Pokémon start cleaning up, so Meowth relaxes a bit. The Pichu, however, notice a statue they could clean and climb up. Upon seeing them cleaning the statue, Meowth becomes terrified and orders them to descend down. One Pichu comes down, but the other stays up and the statue starts sliding. The ropes holding the statue are cut off, so Meowth holds onto the ropes. The other Pichu loses balance and is thrown off and uses Thunder Shock, which startles Teddiursa, who drops its broom. The broom lands onto Smoochum and Wooper, the latter using Water Gun, which soaks Magby. Magby is furious and uses Flamethrower, which burns off the rope Meowth is holding. The statue loses balance and falls onto a pillar, which creates a domino effect, causing pillar after pillar to fall. The last pillar falls into a fountain, which destroys it, causing a flood and making a disaster. Sometime later, Meowth is fired from the job and thinks of taking a new job. Later, Meowth sees he is just too tired to start over and is visited by the Pokémon, who bring him acorns to eat. Meowth pretends to be pleased, since he hates eating acorns. Nevertheless, Meowth is pleased to see he gained these Pokémon's respect, even if he didn't manage to start building the statue. Trivia *Meowth reads the title of the episode Mistakes *When the pillars fall down, one of the Pichu had no cheeks nor nose. Gallery Meowth, in his new clothes SP014 2.png Meowth has pizza to deliver SP014 3.png Meowth distributes the tasks SP014 4.png Teddiursa nearly ate the pizza SP014 5.png Meowth promises to deliver a pizza if they do good SP014 6.png Pichu Brothers are starting arguing SP014 7.png Smoochum encountered the Squirtle Squad SP014 8.png A Snorlax is going to chance stance on Teddiursa SP014 9.png The Pichu Brothers find out how can they cross the fence SP014 10.png Pichu landed on Houndour SP014 11.png The Pichu Brothers run off SP014 12.png Meowth realizes he will get fired, for no pizza has been delivered SP014 13.png The Pokémon see Meowth is in trouble SP014 14.png Meowth, the janitor SP014 15.png Meowth relaxes a bit SP014 16.png The Pichu brothers clean the statue up SP014 17.png Meowth warns the statue may collapse SP014 18.png The pillars start falling down SP014 19.png The Pokémon return to apologize to Meowth SP014 20.png Meowth cries, for the Pokémon are loyal to him }} Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes directed by Saburō Hashimoto Category:Episodes animated by Akira Watanabe